I'll Be There For You When The Rain Starts to Pour
by victoriacole
Summary: Tori was a girl on a mission. After spending ten years being lied to about her brother's death, she finds him, and she's not going down without a fight. OoC. AU. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: For those of you reading 'So Happy Together' that is being deleted, parce-que, nobody is reading it, and I'm not getting reviews. So, I don't care if they were flames, as long as I knew they were being read, so that story is being deleted now. This story is another random story I'm writing for the sake of writing, gosh, I love to write.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing reconizable is mine. The plot is probably copied off someone, too, but I don't know.**

* * *

Tori was running through the halls of Hogwarts. She was under her invisibility cloak her father gave her. The only sound you could hear was her panting and her footsteps on the hard, cold floor. She reached the Gargoyle and kicked the wall.

"What's the bloody password?" She whispered angrily. She started guessing any candy, that was Dumbledore's style.

"Umm ... Vomit-flavoured bean?" She took a stab in the dark. Surprising to Tori, the gargoyle jumped aside, revealing the marble staircase. She knocked on the great mahogany door.

"Enter," Came Dumbledore's tired voice. "Miss. Potter, what brings you here?" He looked surprised at the young girl's sudden entrance.

"Professor, I found my brother."

"Miss Potter, we told you many times before, he died the night your parent did."

"Bloody Hell, Dumbledore! You don't know that! Nobody do! Where was his body? Where? That's right! There was none! And I found him!" Tori glared daggers at the older man.

"Miss Potter, calm down!" Dumbledore made Tori sit with one glance.

"I'm sorry, it's just I remember him so well, and when I saw him, I was so exited. Please, can you hear me out?"

"Go ahead." Dumbledore sighed in frusteration. This girl was stubborn.

"Well, I was walking through the halls, and the first years, sir, Harry was there. I'd reconize his eyes anywhere. He's going by Tarence Stevens." Dumbledore looked surprised, and smiled.

"Well done, Victoria. You found him" Tori looked at Dumbledore angrily.

"You lied to me! You told me not five minutes ago he was dead!" Dumbledore chuckled.

"You see, I wanted to see if you were lying to yourself. Now, you just have to find out how to get him to believe you." Tori nodded and walked out of the big office.

She ran back to the Gryffindor common room. She sat down by her two best friends, Tyler and Brendon.

"Hey, guys," She snuggled up in her chair by the fire. "Do you think blue hair is too ... depressing?" the boys rolled their eyes.

"No, Rhea, it dosen't." Brendon said in a bored tone. As always, he had his nose in a book.

"Tyler?"

"A little, turn it red and gold." Tori looked at him.

"That's for Quidditch matches, silly." Tori made a face like she was thinking, and her hair turned black and pink.

"Rhea, you know that you look good anyway." Tyler said dreamily.

"Get over yourself." Brendon said absent mindedly.

"Ha ha ha, thank you." Tori rolled her eyes sarcastically. "But, in all seriousness, I found him." Instantly, both boys were paying attention.

"No way!" Tyler and Brendon said at the same time.

"Jinx!" Tyler shouted, and Brendon rolled his eyes. "You can't talk unless you go to the kitchens and get me a butterbeer."

"So, how did you find him?" Tyler asked while Brendon conjured a butterbeer and gave to Tyler.

"He's a first year, Tarence Stevens. I guess Daddy sent him somewhere because he couldn't handle both of us. But, I found my baby brother! He looks just like Mum and Dad mixed." Tori felt tears well up in her eyes. She angrily wiped them away, and both boys gathered her in a hug.

"You know, Rhea, it will get better, I mean, you know him, become the kid's friend!" Tyler said.

"Yeah, and then all the third years will want to be friends with first years!" Tori rolled her eyes. "But, I will talk to the kid. I promise,"Tori looked into the pale blue eyes of Brendon and the dark brown ones of Tyler. "I promise."


	2. cannot think of witty title names

**A/N: Another chapter! Good thing it's summer holidays, 'cause I can write more often. Oh, and The Joys of The Internet, if you're reading it isn't forgotten about, it's just I don't know how to write it, Okay? So, bear with me. **

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own it. It depresses me. But, I do own the Fall Out Boy CD, which cheers me up :)**

* * *

Tori woke up in the common room. She sat up and streched, to be greeted by a ruffled Tyler.

"Morning, sunshine." He grinned at her.

"I fell asleep? I do not remember." Tori laughed. Tyler smiled at her.

"You fell asleep crying, it broke Brendon's and my heart, but what could we say? I mean, you found your brother." Tori grinned as she remembered her night.

"What time is it?" she asked. Tyler looked at his watch.

"Seven o'clock. Go get ready for class, I'll be here when you get down." Tori nodded and ran to get dressed. She came back half-an-hour later with a black micro-mini skirt, black vans, a red shirt and red and black hair. She looked stunning.

"Ready for breakfast?" She smiled at the boys. This was the first time she ever got a reaction from Brendon. "Umm, Guys? The food isn't gonna be there all day." She flicked both of the boys and they both grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, let's go." Tyler ran ahead, and Tori fell in step with Brendon.

"So, Brends, do Tyler like me? Or is he just ..." Tori thought hard on the word to use. "Lustfull." She decided on.

"Well, if I told you, I'd have to Avada you." Brendon chuckled.

"At least I'd die with two amazing friends, and a brother." Tori smiled. Brendon felt his heart beat fast in his chest.

"Yeah, best friends. Um, Rhea? About the question you asked ... Don't treat the poor guy any different. He'd rather be your friend." Brendon looked Tori square in the eye.

"Let's sit by Tarence today, shall we?" Tori grinned. The two walked quietly into the Great Hall.

"Ty! Come sit over here!" Tyler looked at Tori, smiled and walked up to the girl.

"Hey, you're Tarence Stevens, am I correct?" Tori turned on the scared little first year.

"Y-yes. Who are you?"

"Victoria Potter, but everyone calls me Tori, and these two gits call me Rhea. You can choose what you want to call me." Tori smiled.

"Tori. I like that. So, why are third-years like you talking to me?"

"I like to get to know my youngest peers, that's all. So, can I have some family history. I'll tell you something, if you're muggle-born, don't tell those Slytherins. They'll shove it down your throats. I'm Victoria Potter, decendant of James and Lily, who, almost defeated Voldemort - shut up Tyler! - but was killed, and my baby brother, who defeated him, apparently died, looked exactly like mum and daddy, who is still alive, James Potter is. I don't believe the rubbish that Harry is dead, though, he's alive, just going by another name ..." Tori finished with a deep breath.

"Well, I'm adopted, I don't know my surname, or my original name. Mum and Dad wouldn't tell me a thing, so I'm forced to find out on my own. My parents were killed by you-know-who, and my sister wasn't home. this is all I know about my birth-family." Tarence, or, Harry looked down at his eggs.

"Awe, c'mon, lil guy! You grew up with a great family. I wish you luck finding your sister. My dad was so sad after mum died, and my brother went missing. So, we've all lost someone." Tori hugged Harry and started eating.

"You're so good." Tyler commented. Tori glanced at him, and smiled. _Act oblivious. _She told herself.

"Thanks, Ler. I really hope I'm right about my theory. But, then again, Dumbledore told me I was." The three teens ate breakfast in peace, and got up to go to Transfiguration.

"Good, she's not here yet." Tori grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled on it, handing it to Brendon.

_Well, I guess McGonagall is getting her hair done, oh, wait! She never does! _

**Yeah, that bun reminds me of our old preschool teacher! Ew.**

But, seriously, I love transfiguration, it's so riviting!

_Yes, mr-suck-up, Brendon, why are you so not like Ler and I?_

**Maybe because he couldn't ride a broom. Obviously.**

Thanks, talk about me like I'm not reading this. -rolls eyes-

_Be discreet, Gonny is here._

**Gonny? Puh-leeze! If anthing it'd be Micky.**

Micky? That's a muggle cartoon character. If anything ELSE I'd make it ... umm ... Ally. 

_Ally? How about MickyGonnyAlly?_

**You're brilliant, anyone ever tell you that?**

MickyGonnyAlly? Psh, you suck.

_Thank you, Ler, you made me blush, hehe. And to you Brens, you're supposed to be nice! _

"Miss. Potter, Mr. Trestion, and Mr. Freshka! How many times have I told you! No pssing notes!" McGonagall snapped.

"Sorry." All three said at the same time.

"Jinx!" Tyler said to Brendon. Brendon rolled his eyes, and conjured a butterbeer for Tyler.

"There, can I talk?" He whispered, Tyler nodded and took a sip of his butterbeer.

"Miss Potter, can you transfigure this rat into a sneaker?" McGonagall looked at Tori.

"Yeah, _Crestito_!_" _Tori said, and her rat was a shoe.

"good job, five points to Gryffindor." And the class went on like this. the next class was Potions.

The three teens walked into the cold dungeons.

"Sit down, wands away." Snape, the potions professor snapped. Tori raised her hand.

"Yes, Potter?" Snape glared.

"Are we making shampoo?" Tori winced, ready for Snape to start yelling. To her surprise, he laughed.

"Like father like daughter, hey Potter-ette?" He glared.

"That's what they say!" Tori grinned.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. Today we'll be making the drought of living death ..." The class ended after everyone made perfect potions.

"Can you believe her? I mean, she thinks just because her family is famous, she's like, God's gift to earth or something. Look at me! I'm Tori!" Tori turned around to see Trina Malfoy glaring at her.

"Ooh, Hey, Trina! How was your summer? I love your hair, what did you do with it?" Tori looked at the other girl sweetly.

"This ain't over, Tori." Trina glared and stomped off.

"What is her problem?!" Tori glared at the other girl's retreating back.

"C'mon, Rhea." Tyler put his arm around her waist, causing Brendon to feel jealous.

"Yeah, Rhea, don't let her bother you. She's a filthy Malfoy. Can't get any more predjucied than her." Brendon slung his arm around Tori's neck, and she put both her arms around each of their waists.

"I love you guys." She sighed in contentment. this was how she liked it, Brendon, Tyler and herself. They walked down the corridors, all three arm-in-arm.


	3. Happy Birthday Tori!

**A/N: FHSIFHSIOFA, I have nothing. Nothing at all. **

Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

"Tori! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Brendon said as he ran up to Tori.

"Hey, Brendon. What's up?" Tori hugged Brendon is a sibling-like way.

"Oh, nothing, just wanted to find my best friend in the whole world ..." Tori looked at Brendon.

"What do you want?" Tori flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Nothing, nothing. Follow me." Brendon grabbed Tori's hand and lef her to the Common Room.

"Brendon, What is it?" They walked in to see an empty common room.

"Wow, an empty common room?" Tori looked around.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TORI!!!!!" All of Gryffindor jumped from everywhere.

"Guys, you did not!" Tori started to cry. "Oh, Ler, Brends. You didn't have to!" Tori wrapped her arms around both boys' necks, and kissed each of their cheeks.

"We wanted to, for you!" Tyler looked Tori directly in the eyes. Tori made a face like she was thinking, and her hair turned brown and curly.

"Let's Party!" Tori yelled, and the music started to play. Fred and George Weasley walked up to the group.

"Happy birthday, Tori!" The two said at the same time.

"Thanks, Guys!" Tori hugged the twins.

"We knew you'd like this." Fred said, and passed her a box. She carfully unwrapped it, and it was an expensive pink cashmere sweater, with "Gred and Feorge loves Tori" sewn up the right-hand side.

"Guys! this must have cost a million galleons!" Tori cried. The twins looked at her and hugged her.

"To a great person!" They lifted her up.

"Gred! Feorge! Put me down!" Tori screamed. They laughed and threw her on a chair.

"I'm gonna kill you!" She glared. The twins ran away, and Tori laughed.

"I love those guys." She sighed. "You know, this is my best birthday ever." She smiled.

"We try..." Brendon scuffed his feet a little.

"Yeah, Brendon loves you, that's why." Tyler said.

"Let us dance with the birthday girl!" a fourth year by the name of Donald Jefferson obnoxiously came over and grabbed Tori's hand.

A slow song came on, and they danced.

Alone in this house again tonight  
I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine  
There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me  
The way that it was and could have been surrounds me  
I'll never get over you walkin' away

I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry

Would it help if I turned a sad song on  
"All By Myself" would sure hit me hard now that you're gone  
Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters  
It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better  
But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way.

When the song ended, Tori made her way to Brendon and Tyler.

"Talk about bad breath," Tori said, causing the boys to laugh. "I honestly was gonna change myself to an ugly person, and say that it's my real looks!" The group laughed so hard that Brendon almost wet himself.

"Oh, we're losers." Tori sighed. A fast song came, which made Tori yell, grab Tyler and Brendon's hands and dance.

"I love this song!" She yelled.

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And their like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge

I know you want it,  
The thing that makes me,  
What the guys go crazy for.  
They lose their minds,  
The way I wind,  
I think its time

_Chorus x2_  
La la-la la la,  
Warm it up.  
Lala-lalala,  
The boys are waiting

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And their like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge

I can see youre on it,  
You want me to teach thee  
Techniques that freaks these boys,  
It can't be bought,  
Just know, thieves get caught,  
Watch if your smart,

_Chorus x2_  
La la-la la la,  
Warm it up,  
La la-la la la,  
The boys are waiting,

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And their like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge

Oh, once you get involved,  
Everyone will look this way-so,  
You must maintain your charm,  
Same time maintain your halo,  
Just get the perfect blend,  
Plus what you have within,  
Then next his eyes are squint,  
Then he's picked up your scent,

_Chorus x2_  
Lala-lalala,  
Warm it up,  
Lala-lalala,  
The boys are waiting,

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And their like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge

The song ended, and that song went to another, and another, and another. The party died down uintil it was a few scattered groups in the common room.

"Have I ever told told you that you are the best friends a girl can have?" Tori sighed in contentment.

"We know. You told us." The three laughed. They laughed themselves into three peaceful sleeps.


	4. If we go down, we go down together

**A/N: Here's chapter 4, I know you've been waiting ever-so-patiently. Thank-you notes at the end.  
**  
Disclamah: Je ne le possède pas! 

* * *

Tori, Brendon and Tyler were walking to the kitchens.

"Brendon, shh!" Tori whispered. It was after cerfew, and if they were to be caught, they would be in trouble for sure.

"Sorry." He mumbled.Tyler chuckled. He reached out and tickled the pear.

"Can Cobble help you, sirs and miss?" a girl house elf walked up to them.

"Yeah, butterbeer and a pie please." Tyler said. Tori smiled big at the boy. He smiled back. Brendon noticed this and rolled his eyes. The trio ate their food and snuck back to the Gryffindor common room.

"I'm going to bed. Quidditch practice tomorrow?" Tori asked, a big hopeful smile. Tyler nodded. Tori kissed both boys in a sisterly way on the cheek and ran to her dorms.

"You like her, Brendon. Don't deny it." Tyler turned at his friend.

"It's wrong, Tyler, It's wrong." Brendon sighed and ran a hand through his dark brown hair.

"Why is it wrong?"

"Because she's like a sister! I'm too overprotective of her, and if I see another guy hurt her, I'll be so mad, and she'll know, and it'll ruin everything, and it'll be akward, and I'll be just like you hopeless and ..."

"Dude! Calm down! Listen, don't make it obvious, she'll think it's brotherly love, okay?" Tyler cut Brendon off, who mutely nodded.

"Good. Now go to bed, because tomorrow we got to find some way to get Tarence to believe Tori." Tyler patted Brendon on the back, and they walked to their dorms. Little did they know, a suspicious Tori was listening at the bottom of the stairs.

-

"Hey, Guys!" Tori ran down the stairs to be greeted by her two best friends. She was wearing the shirt Fred and George gave her with a pair of faded hip-hugger jeans. Her hair was long and brown, with curls bouncing in random spots.

"Yep. Come on, Dear." Both boys linked their arms with her, and they walked to the great hall.

"Ooh, Look! Tarence is whispering! Tarence, dear, whispering tells lies!" Tori sat by the first years, who laughed.

"Hey, I'm Tori Potter. This is Tyler Trestion, and Brendon Freshka. And you are?"

"Hermione Granger." A little girl with bushy hair and big teeth helkd out her hand, which Tori shook.

"Ron Weasley" A lanky boy with flaming red hair waved.

"I know, I'm Fred's old girlfriend. I was at your house before." Tori smiled.

"Yeah, Ronald, She was at our house." Fred and George came up behind her, and George out his arm around Tori.

"So, Tori, wanna come with me next Hogsmede trip?" He whispered in her ear. Tori nodded with a grin snaking onto her face.

"You know, the rules of dating, George, brothers don't date their brother's ex!" Fred said. Tori smiled at the twins.

"Who said date? It's only a date if we're alone." She said.

George blushed. "Well ... I was .. I mean ... you know ... I ..." Tori broke the poor boy off laughing.

"It's okay, I don't mind. If you want, I don't care." Tori laughed, and George breathed a sigh of relief.

"See you Saturday!" He said.

"Nope, earlier, I'm sitting by you!" Tori ran and sat next to him.

"So, Fred, I guess we'll be going on a triple date, then?" Tyler joked. He laughed marrily and nodded.

"Later Ron, Hermione, Tarence." The three boys walked over to George and Tori.

'Tarence' looked at his friends. "Teenagers" He mumbled, the other two first years agreed.

-

The trio, (trio being Tori, Brendon and Tyler) was walking from the Dungeons, talking about the dreadful lesson with Snape.

"Can you believe, the git took off fifteen points because I sneezed! Honestly! It's not my fault I'm allergic to dragon hide!" Tori complained walking to the common room.

"It's okay, Rhea." Tyler patted the girl's shoulder comfortingly.

"Ah, what would we do without Rhea complaining about everything?" Brendon asked jokingly. Tori slapped his arm playfully.

The three walked hand-in-hand down the hall.

"Hey, it's the freak show!" A voice snarled. Tori spun around to see the blonde hair of Trina.

"Hey, if it isn't Death Eater 5561!" Tyler said, venom dripping like honey from his voice.

"Ooh, nice tone, Trestion." Trina rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Back off, Malfoy." Tori glared, daring her to make another move.

"Watch it, Potter." Trina said 'Potter' like it was scum.

"Why, Trina? I mean, we're all mature teenagers here." Brendon cut in.

_"Petrificus Totalus!" _Tori shouted, and Trina froze. **This author is going to pause this story for a second. She would like to let you know, that fighting one Slytherin means you'd have to face the wrath of another Slytherin. Simply Padfoot Infatuated also would like you to know, that she tried to fight Draco Malfoy, before they fell madly in love, and they are now living on a boat. Continuing the story, now.**

"You did NOT just freeze Trina!" Angel Goyle, another Slytherin ran up, and stared Tori down. Behind the two, Brendon conjured a muffin, and Angel ran after it.

"Thanks, dear, I owe you." Tori laughed. Tyler swooped her in a hug.

"You're tough! You faced them!" He exclaimed. Tori laughed, and Tyler brought his lips to hers. Tori immedatly stopped being so joyful.

"Tyler, no," Tori broke apart the kiss. "No, I- I can't." Tori ran away, tears falling to the floor.

"Way to go, Tyler, you just made it weird. Couldn't you at least refrain yourself?" Brendon slapped him on the back of the head. "Rhea! Wait!" Brendon ran after the girl.

"Go away, Brendon!" Tori snapped when Brendon caught her.

"Rhea, Rhea, listen to me. Tyler really likes you, and it's killing him to see you with George." Brendon panted.

"Well, I don't care! He just ruined it for himself! I didn't care about the hugs, I mean, I hug him all the time. I know I shouldn't be so upset, but I don't like him like that! You know what I mean! You know how I see him as a brother, and you too!" Tori sobbed.

"Rhea, sweetie," Brendon wrapped her in a loving hug and stroked her hair. "It's okay, love. Let it all out. Shh." Tori sniffled.

"B- B- Brendon, d-d-d-do y-you think h-h-he is h-h-hurt because of m-m-me?" Tori choked out.

"Yeah, Rhea, I do, but it's his fault." Brendon insisted calmy. Or, as calmly as someone on the verge of killing the person to make his best friend cry can be.

"C'mon, Brendon, let's go to the Common Room, we can get food after, okay?" Tori sniffed. Brendon nodded and grabbed her hand, which she gladly took, and they walked to the common room hand in hand.

* * *

Thanks to: Everyone who's reading this, everyone who put this on their alert/favourites list. To my Beta, this would be grammacal- error city located in France without you:)

So, on the last note, please review, and you'll have your name here next chapter:) 


	5. It's The New Beginning

**A/N: Thank you to** _Panther73110, The New Fonz, AND, Secret World_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Maybe my hairbrush, which I sing into.**

* * *

If looks could kill, Tori Potter would be a dead girl. With the way Tyler was glaring at the love of his life, the whole Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry thought she'd have holes burned in her pretty little face by now.

"Tyler! Give it up!" Brendon snapped one day when he was moping.

"Sorry I'm not perfect like you Brendon! I'm sorry I never in my life felt like this before! I'm sorry I'm a mess- up!" Tyler blew up.

"Tyler! Listen! You kissed her; if you go _apologize _maybe you won't feel so bad! Maybe she'll know you were caught up in the moment!" Brendon shot back. "Just don't take your anger out on me!" he glared and walked out of the common room, most likely to find Tori.

"Why me?!?" Tyler sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Tyler?" A voice came from behind him. He turned and saw Tarence standing there.

"Hi, Tarence." Tyler sighed.

"Umm, can I talk to you? I mean, I have friends and mentors, but you're a good guy I can talk to, you know what I mean?" Tarence shifted his feet a little.

"Talk ahead." Tyler pushed his problems to the back of his mind, and looked at the first year.

"Well, after the exitement of me being on the Quidditch team, we found out about the Philosopher's Stone, the elixer of life, and we think Snape is trying to steal it." Tarence explained. Tyler looked at him. He looked exactly like Tori, it scared Tyler.

"Um, Tarence, I-I gotta go." Tyler stumbled out of the common room.

--

Tori was walking from the Quidditch pitch, trying to find a good hairstyle as she was humming to herself, and she saw commotion under the Astronomy Tower.

"Hey, Hermione, what's going on?" Tori curiously asked.

"Look!" Tori looked up and saw Tyler, about to jump.

"Tyler no!" Tori screamed.

"It's no use he'll just ..." Hermione couldn't finish, for Tori ran as fast as she could to the tower. She jumped on her broom and sped up the stairs.

"Tyler!" Tori panted to the boy.

"Go away!" Tyler snapped.

"Tyler! Listen to me! I know, I abandoned you yesterday, it was because I was shocked, Tyler, shocked. I wasn't expecting the kiss! The hug, I'm fine with but what scared me most, Ty, was that I enjoyed the kiss. It had the fireworks I was expecting with my first kiss.

"And, Tyler, I know it's killing you to see me with George, and I know, that you're hurt. I do, but, please, Tyler, get down. We can make it right!" Tori cried. Tyler looked her in the eyes.

"You want the truth? Here it is: I've loved you since first year on the train, when I saw you. Remember? We played tricks on other first years. I knew we'd be good friends. I know, I got caught up in the moment, but, I did enjoy kissing you, it was magic. Yes, I know you're happy with George, and I'm happy for you, I like to see you happy. I just wish it was me making you happy. Don't give me that look, Tori. I don't wanna hurt you, and I know I will, so I'm ending it." Tyler sighed.

"Ty! You know, friendships rekindle, and one silly kiss wasn't a friendship ruiner, it scared me! That's all, and I promise, we'll make it right, just come take my hand, and walk down here with me. We can go flying, okay? Just, don't jump, because you will hurt me more killing yourself, you'll kill me, and I wouldn't make it. Just come down!" Tori walked closer to Tyler. He looked at her trembling hand and slowly reached out and grasped it.

Tori started to cry, and embraced Tyler in a bear hug.

"C'mon, Tyler, let's go to the common room." Tori smiled a watery smile, and Tyler smiled back.

"Rhea? Tarence told me about the Philosopher's Stone. You think you can use this to get closer to him?" Tyler slung an arm around Tori.

"Daddy was telling me about something, you think this is it?" Tori's spirits raised immensely, her best friend was back at her side, and that will never change. She sighed in contentment.

"And Rhea?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm holding you to that promise about flying tomorrow."

"Deal."

**--**

**I personally think this was a pretty good chapter. Drama and love. :)  
Oooh. Biiiiiggg thanks to my Reviewers! I love you all! And everyone who put this on Alerts/favourites! Love you guys! And readers! You guys keep me going with this story! And my Beta, who is lucky enough to fix the grammar errors, you rock, sweetie! Thanks for reading, and until next chapter ...**

**Mischief Managed. **


End file.
